


Baby and Princess - Wild boys  always shine

by MadameFruitcake (reilin)



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, fast motors and western movies
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reilin/pseuds/MadameFruitcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[CROSSOVER SUPERNATURAL/ASHES TO ASHES]</p>
<p>Quando il polverone si dirada, Dean e Sam realizzano che a pochi passi da loro e si è bruscamente fermata una macchina dalla carrozzeria squadrata di un rosso fiammante. <br/>«Che mi prenda un colpo!», esclama il più grande dei due, «Questa è un'autentica Quattro del 1980, non ci posso credere!».</p>
<p>Gene Hunt, Dean Winchester, la Quattro e l'Impala</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby and Princess - Wild boys  always shine

Percorrere a gran velocità le strade ampie e desolate dell'Indiana in una notte di metà luglio e ritrovarsi all'improvviso in un posto sconosciuto ed uggioso: diamine, avrebbe proprio dovuto fermarsi a bere un caffè da qualche parte invece di continuare a guidare senza sosta! Lui e la sua fottuta frenesia di arrivare a destinazione il prima possibile: ora si sono persi  e chissà dove sono andati a finire!  Sbuffando, si gira  verso il lato del passeggero per chiedere a Sam cosa ne pensa, ma il coglione, come al solito, non gli è di nessuna utilità: dorme beatamente rilassato contro il sedile, il suo viso sembra quasi quello di un bambino.

«Hey, _Dorothy_ , svegliati! Guarda un po'? Siamo finiti nel _paese di Oz_!», gli dice con tono sarcastico tirandolo bruscamente per il braccio.

«Uhm, ma che diamine...», biascica Sam stropicciandosi gli occhi, «Ho chiuso gli occhi per un minuto, cosa mai sarà successo, eh, Dean?», protesta indispettito.

«Guarda un po' dove cazzo siamo finiti, Sammy! Sembra un posto fuori dal mondo... ma come ci siamo arrivati qui, mi chiedo! È vero, mi ero fatto un paio di birrette prima di mettermi alla guida ma non ero così ubriaco...», esclama esasperato il maggiore dei Winchester, cercando invano di riuscire a trovare una spiegazione minimamente razionale a quello che si trova davanti agli occhi.

L'altro cacciatore di demoni scende dalla macchina e si guarda attorno con attenzione: si trovano vicino ad un magazzino abbandonato. Tutto in quel posto parla di degrado ed incuria: dal piazzale in terra battuta infestato dalle erbacce sul quale la loro Impala è parcheggiata, alla vegetazione selvaggia che ha praticamente preso il predominio sull'ambiente circostante, all'olezzo di umidità e fogna che pervade l'aria.

«Non ho la più pallida idea di che posto sia questo, fratello! Qui c'è di sicuro lo zampino di qualche demone!», conclude, infine.

«Non mi meraviglierei se dietro a tutto questo ci fosse  quel figlio di puttana di Crowley!», sbuffa Dean mentre esce dall'abitacolo della sua adorata automobile e si appoggia contro il cofano.

 

L'attenzione dei due ragazzi viene catturata da un rombo intenso  e da un bagliore rosso in veloce avvicinamento. Dopo pochi istanti il rumore acuto dello stridere di pneumatici sovrasta l'atmosfera, mentre una fitta nube di polvere oscura temporaneamente la loro visuale.  

Quando il polverone si dirada, Dean e Sam realizzano che a pochi passi da loro e si è bruscamente fermata una macchina dalla carrozzeria squadrata di un rosso fiammante.

«Che mi prenda un colpo!», esclama il più grande dei due, «Questa è un'autentica Quattro del 1980, non ci posso credere!».

Lo sportello destro della vettura si apre ed un paio di stivali in pelle di coccodrillo calpestano il suolo arido di quel posto dimenticato da Dio. I due fratelli squadrano con attenzione e non poca curiosità la figura imponente che ora si staglia accanto alla Quattro: un uomo dai capelli chiari con indosso un completo grigio ed una bizzarra cravatta a righe li tiene sotto tiro con la sua Magnum.

«Molto bene, ma cosa abbiamo qui? Chi siete voi due? Due fattoni in cerca di roba o due frocetti che si sono nascosti per giocare al trenino ed il capostazione?», il misterioso individuo rivolge loro parole di scherno in un rude accento quasi incomprensibile per loro.

«Si può sapere chi cazzo sei, _fratello_? Noi non abbiamo fatto niente di male, abbassa quella cazzo di pistola!», protesta Dean Winchester, decisamente contrariato.

L'ufficiale di fronte a lui, per nulla impressionato  dalle parole dell'altro, continua a tenerlo sotto tiro con la sua pistola mentre con la mano sinistra fruga nella tasca interna della sua giacca per poi tirarne fuori il distintivo e sventolarglielo sotto il naso: «Sono il DCI Gene Hunt del commissariato di Fenchurch East, _fratello_! Fareste meglio ad alzare quelle cazzo di mani prima che mi venga voglia di riempirvi il culo di piombo!».

Sam intuisce che è meglio che lui prenda il controllo della situazione, perché se lascia dire anche solo un'altra mezza parola a suo fratello c'è una buona probabilità per loro di morire in quell'angolo sperduto del mondo, ammazzati da un piedipiatti che pensa di essere Gary Cooper in Mezzogiorno di Fuoco. Alza quindi le mani in segno di resa ed impone all'altro di fare altrettanto, prima di rivolgersi a quel burbero poliziotto con il suo tono più mellifluo: «Ci scusi, Detective Ispettore Capo Hunt, le assicuriamo che non abbiamo cattive intenzioni.  Crediamo proprio di esserci persi: potrebbe cortesemente dirci dove ci troviamo?».

Gene gli rivolge uno sguardo fra il curioso ed il diffidente prima di rispondergli in tono secco e allo stesso tempo canzonatorio: «Beh, siete nelle Docklands, Londra, Regno Unito, Pianeta Terra, _capitano Kirk_!».

Dean non riesce a trattenere il suo shock: stavano percorrendo una highway dell'Indiana, come cavolo è possibile che ora siano a Londra?

«Sei sicuro che siamo a Londra, amico? Non può essere!», domanda esasperato.

«Certo che siamo a Londra, amico, ci scommetterei i gioielli di famiglia!», gli risponde il detective.

«In che anno siamo?», chiede il minore dei fratelli Winchester percependo che c'è qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato in quel posto. 

«Siamo nel 1981. Oggi è il 15 settembre 1981. Siete messi proprio male, ragazzi!», commenta prima di aprire lo sportello della macchina per rivolgersi all'agente che è rimasto in macchina, « _Bolly_ , porta qui il tuo culetto ossuto, qui ci sono altri due spostati come te!».

Dopo pochi istanti, dal lato passeggero della Quattro scende una donna molto avvenente, avvolta in un paio di jeans strettissimi e con indosso un giubbotto di pelle bianca, che attira immediatamente l'attenzione di Dean.

«Signori, vi presento il Detective Ispettore Alex Drake!», comunica ai due, prima di rivolgersi alla sua collega, « _Lady B_ , _il capitano Kirk_ e _Spock_ qui si sono smarriti e non sanno dove si trovano:  forse un po' delle tue _psicostronzate_ potrebbero aiutarli!».

Completamente incantato da Alex ed intenzionato a fare colpo su di lei, Dean mette in atto la prima idea che gli viene in mente e così, avanzando con passo deciso e sguardo da latin lover (o almeno lui lo ritiene tale) tende la mano alla donna: «Io mi chiamo Dean Winchester e questo è mio fratello Sam: siamo due agenti dell'FBI in incognito», le dice mostrando il suo distintivo finto più velocemente che può, «non volevamo rivelare di essere qui in missione e per questo è nato uno spiacevole malinteso con il suo collega...», conclude rivolgendole un sorriso abbagliante.

Sam, disperato, alza gli occhi al cielo non riuscendo a capacitarsi di fin dove può arrivare suo fratello pur di impressionare una ragazza. Lanciando una breve occhiata all'ispettore Hunt, però, si convince della necessità di supportare la bislacca copertura di Dean e così tende la mano all'ispettrice e si presenta a lei: «Agente, Sam Winchester, piacere di fare la sua conoscenza, Detective Drake».

A Gene, però, questa improvvisa rivelazione non quadra del tutto, così, sospettoso e un po' indispettito chiede loro: «E di grazia, si può sapere cosa ci fate nel mio regno voi _yankees_?».

Il maggiore dei Winchester, completamente intento a divorare con gli occhi Alex, è colto alla sprovvista e non sa cosa rispondergli. A salvargli le spalle interviene prontamente l'altro: «Stiamo svolgendo, ehm, una delicata indagine su un traffico di opere d'arte rubate e la vostra discrezione sarebbe ampiamente apprezzata...», dichiara cercando di sembrare il più possibile credibile e sperando con tutto se stesso di non aver esagerato ed essersi guadagnato l'(ulteriore) odio dell'ispettore.

Quest'ultimo lo squadra con attenzione per diversi silenziosi istanti prima di emettere un sospiro: «E va bene, _'agenti Winchester'_ », dice agitando le dita in aria nel nominare i due, «Spero per voi che mi stiate dicendo la verità perché altrimenti vi verrò a cercare anche in capo al mondo e vi ammazzerò come cani. _E sappiate che quando cerco qualcuno lo trovo sempre. Per questo mi pagano_. _Comprende_?».

«Hey, hey! Se Sam qui ti ha assicurato che siamo in missione segreta,  puoi fidarti di lui. _È un bel tipo mio fratello... Ah sì, perché non te l'avevo detto, ma il capo qui è mio fratello. Insomma a Roma c'è il Papa e qui c'è mio fratello_ », replica Dean citando con baldanza un'altra battuta de _Il Buono, il Brutto ed il Cattivo_.

«Mi sembra di capire che anche a te piacciono i film Western, agente Winchester...», commenta Gene, cominciando a rilassarsi e mettendo finalmente via la sua pistola.

« _Che bella vita! Si rischia la pelle per acciuffare degli assassini, i giurati li mandano assolti, quelli tornano e ti fanno la festa_. E, a proposito, chiamami solamente Dean», gli risponde l'altro, citando a memoria Gary Cooper in _Mezzogiorno di Fuoco._

«Hey Dean, quello è il mio film preferito», esclama il poliziotto porgendo al cacciatore di demoni la sua fiaschetta di whiskey in una muta offerta di pace, «E tu puoi chiamarmi Gene!».

Dean manda giù un grosso sorso di liquore, poi si avvicina alla Quattro e ne accarezza il cofano: «Quest'auto è una meraviglia, Gene! Chissà quante soddisfazioni che ti dà...».

L'ispettore Hunt raggiunge l'altro e, appoggiandosi alla sua macchina, gli risponde con aria compiaciuta: «Non ne hai idea, amico! Lei è la cosa più _sexy_ sulla quale abbia mai posato gli occhi: non appena l'ho vista è stato _amore a prima vista_ e _l'ho dovuta far mia_!».

«Non faccio fatica a crederti! Se non ricordo male, questa è la prima Audi ad avere la trazione integrale permanente e la prima auto in assoluto con trazione integrale e motore turbo...», commenta il maggiore dei Winchester facendo sfoggio delle sue conoscenze da maniaco del metallo veloce.

«Ricordi bene, Dean. La mia _Principessa_ ha sospensioni frontali e posteriori indipendenti, un motore di 2.1 litri, cinque cilindri in linea, dieci valvole ed iniezione turbo; produce una potenza di 147 kW a 3500 giri al minuto e passa da 0 a 100 km all'ora in 7.1 secondi raggiungendo la velocità massima di  220 kilometri orari», declama Gene, recitando a memoria la brochure della sua Quattro.

L'americano non riesce a staccare gli occhi dall'automobile, rivolgendole sguardi quasi più appassionati di quelli indirizzati all'ispettrice Drake: «Hai ragione, amico: lei è  proprio sexy... quanto vorrei guidarla!».

«Mi spiace, ma nessuno guida la mia Quattro a parte lo _zio Gene_. Se vuoi, però, posso farti fare un giro su Bolly, eh?», replica irremovibile il poliziotto inglese.

Sentitasi chiamata in causa, Alex, che fino a quel momento era rimasta tranquilla a chiacchierare con Sam del più e del meno, protesta vivacemente: «Gene Hunt, come ti passa per la mente di passarmi ai tuoi nuovi amichetti? Credi forse di essere il mio ruffiano?».

«Non ti arrabbiare _Lady B_ , altrimenti  ti vengono le zampe di gallina!», la canzona il capo, indisponendola ancora di più al punto da indurla a mettere in atto una piccola "rappresaglia". Con sguardo seducente e movenze feline si avvicina al cacciatore di demoni fino quasi ad annullare ogni distanza fra loro, sussurrandogli a fior di labbra: «Scusa se sono stata brusca, _Dean_ », poggiando una mano sul petto dell'uomo nel chiamarlo per nome, «il fatto è che questo misogino ed egocentrico uomo completamente privo di tatto riesce sempre a farmi perdere le staffe! Ciò non toglie il fatto che un giretto su un agente dell'FBI affascinante come te me lo farei volentieri...», conclude infine ammiccando e prendendo il suo viso fra le dita per poi stampargli un bacio sulla guancia. Voltandosi verso l'ispettore, Alex nota immediatamente che sul suo viso ha fatto la sua comparsa quel broncio distintivo: soddisfatta della reazione che ha provocato nel suo capo, si allontana dai due lasciandoli attoniti a guardarla ancheggiare verso Sam.

«Wow, che donna, amico!», esclama Dean rivolgendo a Gene un'occhiata di complice cameratismo.

«Vorrai dire che continua rottura di palle, amico!», replica l'altro, piuttosto seccato.

«Dì un po', ma tu non te la sei mai... insomma, hai capito, no?», chiede l'americano, curioso.

«Sei completamente fuori strada, amico: Drake è un tipo snob e si toglie le sue mutandine francesi solo di fronte ai segaioli tatcheriani!», esclama Hunt sarcasticamente e a voce alta con il preciso intento di essere sentito da lei.

«Sarà come dici tu, Gene, ma a me le vostre mi sembrano scaramucce fra innamorati...», commenta laconico il cacciatore di demoni.

«Stronzate, Dean! Tornando alle cose serie, sai che anche la tua Impala non è affatto male?», dice l'ispettore, cambiando con forza l'argomento della conversazione e cercando di distogliere la sua attenzione dalla morsa di gelosia che - con suo sommo stupore - gli attanaglia il petto.

«Eh, sì, la mia _Baby_ è davvero un gioiellino!», esclama orgoglioso Dean, « Ce l'ho da quando ho sedici anni ed è il mio orgoglio! È una Impala Super Sport del 1967 con sospensioni ad alta resistenza e motore Turbo Fire 327pollici cubici V8...»

La dettagliata descrizione delle specifiche dell'auto viene interrotta dalle proteste di Sam: «Ora basta con queste noiose conversazioni da fissati di motori! Io e l'ispettore Drake qui ci siamo stancati di sentirvi parlare di sospensioni e valvole: possibile che non conosciate altri argomenti di conversazione?».

Gene rivolge al minore dei Winchester uno sguardo perplesso ed incredulo, come se si trovasse di fronte ad un alieno  verde con le antenne appena uscito dalla sua navicella spaziale, mentre Dean emette un profondo e rassegnato sospiro prima di sentire la necessita di scusarsi con l'altro: «Non ci fare caso, amico, mio fratello proprio non riesce ad apprezzare la meraviglia di un'auto veloce! È una vergogna, lo so, ma che ci posso fare io?».

«Non preoccuparti Dean, anche io ho avuto a che fare con un Sam problematico! Ad occhio e croce anche il tuo deve essere una bella gatta da pelare...», commenta con tono casuale Hunt, «magari un giro sulla Quattro insieme a _Gene il Genio_ potrebbe fargli cambiare idea...», conclude invitando implicitamente i fratelli Winchester a salire a bordo della sua auto.

«DCI Hunt, DI Drake, mi sentite?», dalla radio della macchina la voce distorta di Viv richiama l'attenzione dei due poliziotti metropolitani.

Prontamente Alex e Gene si dirigono verso la Quattro e prendono la chiamata: «Che succede, _Skip_? Hai notizie della Escort di quegli spacciatori?», chiede l'ispettore in tono autoritario.

Quando, dopo una frazione di secondo, rivolgono nuovamente lo sguardo di fronte a loro, però, l'Impala ed i due agenti dell'FBI sono svaniti nel nulla.

«Ma dove cazzo sono finiti, _Bolls_?», chiede Gene, perplesso.

«E cosa vuoi che ne sappia io, ero qui con te!», replica l'ispettrice, seccata.

«Ah, devo proprio smetterla di portarmi dietro te e le tue mutandine: finirete per farmi diventare un completo svitato!», esclama avviando il motore della sua Quattro, dando ad Alex appena il tempo di saltare in macchina e chiudere lo sportello al volo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dopo aver finalmente trovato il coraggio per arrivare alla fine della terza serie di A2A, credevo sarebbe accaduto come per il season 7 finale di DW, ovverosia che i feels mi avrebbero bloccato ogni idea ed iniziativa, invece a quanto pare non è andato così… E non che la 3x08 non mi abbia sconvolto e fatto commuovere: ho pianto tanto per ogni membro del CID e per il povero Gene che è di nuovo rimasto solo nel suo mondo, l’unica guida per le anime smarrite dei poliziotti di Sua Maestà morti violentemente.  
> Contrariamente a quanto è accaduto con Doctor Who (ho ancora quella Master X River in sospeso…), però, questa volta, la voglia di scrivere non mi è passata, anzi, mi è venuta l’ispirazione per scrivere questo crossover fra Ashes to Ashes e Supernatural, una storia leggera e divertente, proprio quello che mi ci voleva!  
> L’idea mi è venuta dopo aver rivisto alcune puntate di Supernatural ed aver riflettuto su alcune somiglianze che legano Dean e Gene: la passione smodata per le auto, quell’atteggiamento da sceriffo ed una certa goffaggine nelle relazioni sentimentali, per dirne alcune.  
> È stato così che ho iniziato a scrivere questa oneshot testosteronica, all’insegna di automobili veloci e film western… A proposito, per quanto riguarda le specifiche tecniche della Quattro e dell’Impala, da totale imbranata di meccanica quale sono, mi sono rifatta alle informazioni della wikipedia anglofona.  
> Ci sono due o tre citazioni tratte dai due film Western preferiti di Gene: Mezzogiorno di Fuoco ed Il Buono, il Brutto, il Cattivo… non ho saputo resistere!  
> Questa è la prima volta che mi cimento – sebbene parzialmente – con il fandom di Supernatural: spero davvero di non aver fatto troppo casino con le caratterizzazioni dei fratelli Winchester!  
> Mentre Dean chiama la sua Impala “Baby”, Gene, nel piano originario degli sceneggiatori, avrebbe dovuto chiamare la quattro “Princess”: questa idea mi piaceva troppo e l’ho voluta utilizzare!  
> Come avrete senza dubbio intuito, questa fan fiction si colloca temporalmente all’interno della prima stagione di Ashes to Ashes.  
> Bene, vi ringrazio per aver letto fin qui!   
> Alla prossima,   
> ~reilin


End file.
